Saviors of Justice
by Robin Haviliard
Summary: New OC's, yaoi, and so much more! New villians, allies, and loves! More inside! Hope you all like Young Justice yaoi!
1. He's the Villian, right?

Yamiatei98: Yeah, so since YAOI IS WAY COOLER THAN ANYTHING ELSE, I have decided to terminate my other Young Justice fic and get started with an ENTIRELY YAOI YOUNG JUSTICE AWESOME FIC. HAHAHAHA! So yeah, there will be OC's, yaoi, fluff in later chapters (cuz boys are usually oblivious to love) and…yeah that's about it. Lambogirl666 is taking an extended break from my Author's notes so she won't be joining me in the AN unless she feels it necessary. So rated T for a reason, yaoi, if you don't like don't look, no flames, and please review! I work very hard to try and make fics that you all love!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Downtown (Someone help me with the cities! DX)

Early Evening

Normal POV

Sirens blared throughout the Downtown area as police car after police car after police car ran down the empty streets, chasing an unknown criminal. Making sharp turns and swerves as they fought to keep the criminal in their sights.

Something was swinging from building to building, always able to stay out of the bright lights of the city and keeping a good distance from the police. The being jumped down a deserted alley way, scaling the wall and leapt down the other side.

The PD made a swerving halt. They'd lost him.

Unknowingly above them, Miss Martian's Bio-Ship was keeping in close pursuit of the criminal form, dodging low buildings and criss-crossing through the tall spires of the city.

The black form headed towards the train tracks towards the central part of Downtown, deftly leaping aboard the top of an oncoming train.

From above, Robin and Superboy jumped out of the back of the Bio-Ship, also landing on the top of the train. Running swiftly down the length of the train, Robin was able to reach the villain, pouncing on top of him.

The two tussled for a while, throwing and dodging punches and well-aimed kicks. Leaping to his feet, the criminal leapt off the top, latching onto the side, crawling down the side. Much like a spider would scale a wall.

Making a daring move, Superboy saw the villain and dove at him, tackling him to the ground. Landing on the hard dirt with a _Boom! _And several crunches of dried plant life, Superboy had pinned the suspect to the ground.

Miss Martian landed the Bio-Ship a few yards away, Kid Flash running out and Artemis with her bow drawn. Aqua Lad stayed with the ship and Miss Martian surveyed the surrounding area. Superboy was breathing heavily, he had the villain-in-question pinned to the ground by his shoulders, making sure that he could hardly move. A lamp flickered close by, and the Sidekicks finally got a good look at their criminal. He looked almost identical to Spiderman, but his costume was black, white, and silver, instead of blue, red, and black. His mask covered his entire face, showing not emotion what-so-ever, silver eye bits, slanted into a grimace. Silver fang protruded from where his lips would be, glinting in the soft lamp-light.

"Tell us why you—" Superboy started.

"Look," the teen hissed. "It wasn't me. Trust me, I was CHASING the criminal, and I'm telling you, IT WASN'T ME."

Superboy and Aqua Lad exchanged a look, eventually turning to Robin.

"So who exactly are you?" Robin asked, striding up to join Superboy, kneeling next to the pinned-down teen.

"Arachnid. Black Arachneo. You pick. Loads of people have given me different names. Personally I prefer Black Arachnid. But it's up to you," he replied.

"Alright Arachnid. Do you know who is the criminal in this case?" Aqualad inquired.

"I never got a good look at him, but if you ever saw him, you'd know he was a bad guy."

"How did you gain your powers?" The Atlantean asked.

"Just like him," he jerked his head at Superboy. "Forged as a weapon against Spiderman, more or less gone wrong." He gave a weak laugh. "I live on my own. Mostly in dark caves, dark places are nice."

"Would you like to join us?" Robin offered.

"HEY! WE NEVER AGREED TO THIS!" An obnoxious voice screeched. The blonde archer walked over, still aiming her bow at Arachnid. "Why SHOULD we let him join us? For all we know he could be lying."

Sighing, Arachnid sunk back onto the ground. "Just like I thought. I knew this would happen."

"You knew what would happen?" KF asked.

"That you wouldn't let me join you. I've heard about you lot, sounds like fun, getting to use your powers and skills to help people in trouble. Me? I get blamed for all the troubles and have to spend my time escaping the police, running from town to town." He sighed again.

"What are your powers?" Kid Flash questioned him.

"Think Spiderman, then add venom and fangs. It's kind of annoying sometimes though…" Arachnid sighed again. He seemed to do that a lot when he was depressed.

"Those are some wicked fangs," KF commented.

Even though he had a mask on, the team could've sworn that he'd smiled. "Thanks," he made a small hissing noise.

Taking his hands off of his shoulders, Superboy helped the black and white Spiderman off of the ground. "Do you know which way the villain went?"

"He was heading West, what he's after, I don't know," Arachnid explained.

Bringing up a virtual screen up, Robin searched some topic, quickly typing something in, closing the screen after a few short seconds. "There's a huge facility over in that direction. I don't know if that's what the true villain is after but it seems very likely."

"So what's the facility for?" KF asked Robin.

"It's a holding facility. Like you know when they are transporting special people from place to place," he explained.

"Like mental people?"

"No. People like us. People who have been accused falsely. It hasn't been used in ages, and there's only now a person in there. Extremely dangerous though. And he's not crazy or a criminal. They found him a few short weeks ago." Robin, checked the data again, making sure his sources were correct.

The team headed swiftly for the Bio-ship, quickly getting settled and taking off towards the facility. The flight took about three minutes, navigating the dense jungles that surrounded the secure facility took another ten minutes, and they finally reached the front door of the place after about two minutes of stumbling around in the dark.

In record time, Robin had the security bypassed, and the doors open welcomingly. Slinking inside, the team followed the Boy Wonder's lead, hiding behind corners and avoiding security guards. Arachnid was slowly slinking along the walls, not making any noise. Artemis had her bow drawn the entire time, quick checking every passage before slowly lowering it as they approached a long white corridor.

Again, in record time, Robin had yet again, succeeded to get the door unlocked without any alarms or sirens going off. But that was to be expected. This IS Robin we're talking about. They don't call him The Boy WONDER for nothing.

Slowly creeping in, the team took positions around a large, white, metal sphere, slowly rotating in mid-air a few feet above the ground. Security cameras were installed in every nook and cranny possible, though Robin had already bypassed the systems.

Taking out a strange looking instrument, Robin started picking the whisper locks around the edges of the sphere, unlocking them one by one. Flipping up off the ground and landing deftly on the top, he quickly started to disassemble the gadget at the top of the machine. Every time he touched the sensors, a large _BANG! _Erupted from the center of the sphere, each getting greater in force.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" Superboy yelled. "WE NEED TO GET THAT THING ONTO THE SHIP AND OUT OF HERE, AND **FAST**!"

Using her telepathic powers, Miss Martian was able to navigate the now-glowing sphere from the sterilized white environment, out to the Bio-Ship, placing it in the hold.

Robin offered to keep an eye on it and went down into the cargo hold to keep watch over the strange object. He sat down on a bench near the sphere, carefully running a hand down its smooth, sleek side, feeling an almost human-like pulse from inside.

He put his ear to one side, listening to the motion on the inside. He hear rustling, movement of feathers, and the weak cawing of some sort of animal-creature. Unbeknownst to anyone but the sphere and Robin, the Boy Wonder began to actually TALK with the thing inside.

"Hello?" He whispered, barely audible.

"Help…me…" came a reply, very weak and hard to hear.

"What?"

"Help…me…"

"What's going to happen? What's wrong?"

"Can't…hold back…all…control…lost…" The sphere began to spin uncontrollably, faster and faster, before coming to a screeching stop.

The Boy Wonder blinked several times. "What…WAS THAT?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yamiatei98: WHELP! THAT'S IT! Thanks for reading and yeah! I hope you liked and please no flames! PLEASE R&R!

I LOVE ALL OF YOU READERS AND/OR REVIEWERS!~~~~~~~


	2. BirdBoy or what?

Yamiatei98: Sooo…yeah…I finally went ahead and decided to put up the second chapter REALLY soon, because it seems to be working out really well. I really hope that you all liked the first chapter, any criticism is welcomed, but no flames! I am not fire-resistant! Yeah…now I own nothing, rated T for fluff, cussing, yaoi, etc.

ENJOY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

_Blah. _= Miss Martian's telepathic talk

/Blah./ = Thought

**Blah. **= Com. Link

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mt. Justice

Early Morning

Normal POV

Robin sat typing in codes and signals into a computer outlet , every once in a while taking a glance behind him to make sure that the large white sphere was still locked in place, slowly rotating. He walked over to it slowly, placing a gloved hand on the surface, making small, circular motions on it.

A loud screeching noise came from within, filling the room with a ghastly noise. Throwing his hands over his ears, Robin sunk to the floor, trying to clear the sound out of his head.

Throughout the whole base, the loud screeching noise wouldn't cease, brining each of the team members to their knees, hands pressed firmly over their ears.

Crawling over to the sphere, Robin placed a hand on the surface, trying to get the being within to calm down. In a few short seconds, the noise finally died away, and it stopped spinning altogether. A large crack appeared on the surface, several more spreading in different directions. More and more cracks popped on the surface, a bright glowing filling the small medical room with a blinding light.

After a few more cracks appeared, the ball shattered, bits flying everywhere, imbedding themselves in the wall, floor, and ceiling. Finally allowing himself to look, the Boy Wonder scanned the room for any signs of life. In the middle of the floor, sprawled on the linoleum, was some weird creature, lying unmoving on the white floor.

It was obviously a guy, about thirteen, like Robin; he wore a mask over his eyes. Large bird wings sprouted from his back, but sprawled out in unnatural directions. He also wore dark gloves over his hands, stopping just below his elbow. His costume was black with silver streaks down the sides and silver knee and elbow guards. Black combat boots fit snugly on his feet, and a silver chevron ran down his chest.

Robin cautiously moved closer, putting two fingers on the teen's neck to see if there was a pulse. Finding the steady pump of blood through his jugular, he sighed, sitting back on his heels.

**Robin to Aqua Lad, do you copy?**

**This is Aqua Lad, what happened?**

**Dunno, but I found the thing that was in the sphere, but it looks hurt. Meet at the main Medical Center in the West Wing of Mt. Justice. **

**Copy that. **

Carefully slinging the being's arm around his neck, he made his way to the Main Medical Center. Surprisingly, the teen was very light, which made his job that much easier. The automatic doors opened, and the bright florescent lights glared down at them as Robin laid the boy on the nearest bed, making sure that his wings didn't get damaged.

The sound of the doors opening caught Robin's attention, and he turned to face his team. The group took a good look at the being before turning back to the black haired ninja teen.

"Who is he?" KF asked.

"I don't know. He came from the sphere though, I guess it was kinda like an egg. I mean 'cuz he has wings and all. Like a bird. But he's unconscious, and I think his wings are broken," Robin replied.

Aqua Lad strode over to the bird-boy, running a hand down his wings. "Definitely broken, but we'll need to take an x-ray to see the full extent of the damage."

Miss Martian worked the machine, as it whirred to life, making a continuous purring noise as it woke up. Aqua Lad and Superboy used the pulley system to suspend the teen's wings so that they would be cradled and not damaged as they took the x-rays.

A few clicks later and ten minutes of waiting, the team surveyed the damage. It didn't look good. The long humorous on the left wing had been split and many of the smaller bones had hairline fractures running through them. The right looked a bit better, but a few splits popped out here and there.

KF and Robin bandaged the wings up, making sure not to wake the sleeping figure. Checking the pulleys to make sure that they wouldn't fall, the team left Kid Flash and Superboy to guard the teen, making sure to alert the others as soon as he woke up.

The days past, and not a thing had happened. The guard shifts changed daily and soon a week had passed with not a movement coming from the bird-boy.

The day had worn on and Robin sat alone in the Med Room, clicking away at the computer. He stole another glance at the teen, before getting up. He walked over to the pulley system, lowering them so that he could remove the bandages off of the right wing. The left wing's humorous still hadn't fully healed so he left those on.

Robin ran a gloved hand down the sleek, black wing, feeling each individual feather under his gloves. He felt a quiver from the wing, moving slightly as he continued to stroke it. He took his hand off, and the black wing stretched out, yearning for him to pet it again. He did so cautiously, while alerting his team of the phenomenon.

The group waited outside the Med Room, as Aqua Lad walked inside, standing next to Robin.

"It seems to have a connection with you," Aqua Lad noted as more ripples ran through both of the wings.

Robin nodded. "I can't help but think that I know this person somehow…" he drifted off.

A sleepy yawn came from the being. "Where…Where am I?" A small voice asked aloud.

Aqua Lad and Robin walked around to the front of the hospital-like bed, stopping in front so that they could see the teen.

"You're in Mt. Justice. You are safe here," the Atlantean said calmly.

"Who are you?"

"I am Aqua Lad, and this is Robin," he gestured to himself, and to Robin.

The boy nodded. "Right…I'm…my name is Comet."

"Very well Comet. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

About an hour later, the three emerged from the Med Room, Comet dead silent.

Comet had been Lab-Created. A mutant experiment that had later been called useless and thrown out into the county facility, where the team had found the sphere they had locked him in. Since he is lab made, some of his powers are artificial, but not all. Some of them he says he's had since he was little. But his parents had called him a freak and sold him to the scientists, who had experimented on him.

It was a pitiful life, especially with the after effects. Since some of the serums they had injected into him didn't cooperate with his "natural" powers, so they caused him to go through painful fusions as they morphed within him and changed his biometric schematics. As of recently, they had gotten sufficiently worse, causing Comet more and more pain.

His identity was a secret. But only he knew it. There was not a person on this planet who knew his true name. Or so he thought…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yamiatei98: Yay! I just LOVE the way this story is turning out! It's so much more exciting than my other one! It makes me very happy! So then I hope you all liked, and enjoyed! No flames please! And don't worry…there WILL be yaoi later on…for now, you can entertain yourselves by trying to guess my pairings! All will be revealed soon enough!


	3. The Ninja Game

Yamiatei98: YAY! I LOVE MY TEACHERS! THEY GAVE ME PRETTY MUCH NO HOMEWORK SO NOW I CAN WORK ON MY FIC! ^-^ YAY! I'm so happeh!

So I really hope anyone who is reading this likes it as much as I do (but that's expected) and thanks to all who decided to review! You are all so nice!

Rated T for fluff, yaoi, cussing, yada yada yada, I own nothing… blah blah blah…ENJOY!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mt. Justice

Early Morning

Normal POV

Robin stretched his arms up, yawning in the process. He always got up early, to get a jump start on training when no one was in the gym so he didn't have to wear his mask.

Pulling on a blue and white gym shirt and black pants, he grabbed a sweat cloth and water bottle, making his way down to the training room. As he neared the gym, he heard movement coming from inside the room, thinking it was his imagination he ignored it.

He pushed the door open, placing his stuff down on the bench by the front, before making his way over to the high beams. There were about ten of them all lined up by width, all of them ten feet long and 6 in. wide.

Running down the runway, Robin jumped, planting his feet on the springboard then flipping onto the first beam. Doing complicated flips and twists, he made his way down the line of high beams. Just before he flipped onto the last beam, a figure flew in front of him, and he fell backwards, landing on the soft mats.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the dizziness, he stood up and seared the room for the imposter. Flying at high speeds around the top of the gym was a black and silver comet, racing around the ceiling before diving down and breaking his fall with his wings. Comet touched down to the ground with barley any noise, wings folding neatly onto his back.

The Boy Wonder's jaw dropped. _/_That was a pretty neat trick. I'm whelmed./ "Nice trick," he commented.

There was a whispered, "Shit," and rustling of feathers as Comet tried to hurriedly put his mask back on.

"No need to hide it," Robin smiled. "Alexander Hawthorne."

Comet turned. "Neither do you, Dick Greyson."

The two youngest members walked to the center of the gym, masks off, all identities revealed.

"Never thought I would see you again," Comet breathed. "I mean, after you left…with Batman and all…"

Robin nodded in agreement. "Still friends, right?" He extended a hand.

The bird-teen laughed. "Never changed, even after what, three years? Four years?" He grasped his friend's hand firmly.

The Boy Wonder nodded. "Remember when we used to play ninjas? And we'd prank the neighbors?"

Comet broke into a wide grin. "Should we?"

"I think we need to."

Mt. Justice Hangar

KF sat up suddenly, banging his head on the bottom of Superboy's motorbike. Rubbing his head, he sat up, looking around the room. Shrugging, he turned back to his work, he found the motorbike gone. He gave a small "Huh?" And looked behind him.

Finding still not there, Kid Flash spun around, and there sat the bike. Right where he had left it. Now he was getting a little creeped out. He started walking towards the exit, then turning around, he saw the bike only a few feet away. He started walking again, then sharply turning, he looked for the bike. It wasn't there.

He gave a sigh of relief, he put his left foot in front, and saw…

THE MOTORBIKE!

KF gave a loud, girlish scream before speeding off down the back exit yelling, "SUPERBOY! YOUR BIKE IS HAUNTED!"

Up in the rafters, Robin and Comet sat laughing, Robin almost falling off of the support beam.

Mt. Justice Gym (Yeah, back in there)

Superboy threw steady punches at the re-enforced steel punching bag (especially designed for him) Each time, knocking the bag several feet farther down the line. One time, after he had punched it, it swung back with extra unknowingly-gained force and smacked the Superman clone right in the kisser.

Falling to the floor, Superboy gave a grunt of annoyance as he pushed himself back onto his feet. Getting annoyed, he growled and swung again at the punching bag, having it yet again, swing and hit him again in the face.

Giving an annoyed growl of outrage, Superboy stormed out of the room.

Up in the rafters yet again, Robin and Comet held in their laughs until Superboy was out of hearing range. This time Robin did fall out of the rafters, barley missing the padded as floor just as Comet caught him.

Blushing, he set Robin down softly on the floor, turning his head away.

Training Floor

Mt. Justice

Robin faced Comet, standing opposite him. All his weapons had been confiscated and Comet's wings were strapped firmly down to his back. The two were slowly circling each other, glaring at one another through their black and white masks. Both had their hands outstretched, ready to block the other at any given movement.

Faking a jab step to the left, Comet feinted, before placing his hands on Robin's shoulders then flipping over his head, landing deftly on his feet. Comet spun around, landing a spin kick on Robin's side. Stumbling a few steps, the black haired teen reached for a bird-a-rang in his utility belt, finding it empty he gave a groan of annoyance.

Robin turned back around, hands poised in front of him. As Comet tried to charge and fake again, Robin made a swift duck and kicked Comet's feet out from under him. Comet hit the floor, and Robin stood over him, hands balled into fists, aimed right at his head.

"**WINNER. Robin.**" The automated voice said. Extending a hand to his friend, Robin helped Comet off the floor.

Stretching his wings, Comet broke the weak bands that held his wings down, stretching them to their full length. A total 11 foot wingspan. The black wings relaxed, ruffling as they settled into position on his back, a few stray feathers falling gently to the floor.

"Cool, souvenir," KF reached to pick up the silver-tipped feather but as soon as he touched it, the feather melted away into shadows. "Whoa…that's pretty sweet," he breathed.

"Sure…sweet…right…" Comet scratched the back of his head, hair looking a lot like his feathers. Black at the top and only a few silver tips.

"That is enough practice for today. We will end our training for today," Aqua Lad said calmly.

Faster than lightning, Kid Flash had raced off to his room to settle in for the night, Miss Martian was flying off to her room for sleep, and Artemis was on her way home. Superboy stalked off to his room, and Arachnid crawled along the walls down to his "cave". Robin and Comet slowly walked down the hall to where their rooms were, in the East Wing instead off the West Wing.

The two said their goodnights before they each entered their rooms, getting to sleep for the night. Robin changed into his pajamas, then slipping into his bed. Comet fluttered up the tall many branched artificial tree in his room, changing into his boxer pj's and a thin t-shirt, before settling down in his nest and using his wings as a blanket over himself before dozing off to a deep slumber.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yamiatei98: YAY! A WHOLE OTHER CHAPTER FINISHED! YAYAYAYAYA! So this was done kinda quickly, sorry if it's not that good and stuff. Any spelling errors or mistakes I apologize for, my spellcheck is a biatch. (Like usual)

Please review! The button is your friend! Click it…


	4. Awkward Rematch and Hidden Desires

Yamiatei98: HAHAHA! Another chappie! Woohoo! You know the drill, so I'll make this short; I own nothing, rated T for a reason, check back to chapter 2 for the details and such. Enjoy!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mt. Justice

Late Afternoon

Normal POV

KF was munching on a large hoagie, some of the sauce spilling onto the plate in front of him. Superboy glared at his food, seemingly having a staring contest with it. Robin was training in the gym, saving lunch for later. Miss Martian was baking more cookies and Aqua Lad was checking the news reports for any signs of criminal activity. Comet walked in sleepily, rubbing his eyes, wings ruffled and messed up.

"So much for the early bird getting the worm," KF said through his full mouth.

Grinning, Comet grabbed a small bread roll, putting on bacon, cheese, and lettuce, before striding out of the kitchen and down to the gym. Opening the doors, he set the plate down on the bench, then sitting close to the double rings, he began work on preening his wings, using his small, nimble fingers to smooth out the ruffles.

"Thanks for lunch," a voice from next to him commented. A lithe figure sat next to him, munching on the sandwich he'd made.

"No problem," he replied, tucking his left wing back then stretching the right one out so that he could work on smoothing the other side.

"Need some help?" Robin offered. Placing gentle fingers on Comet's sensitive wings, he began to smooth out the lumps and ruffles in his wings.

Comet blushed, glad that he was facing the opposite direction. Pins and needles ran down his spine every time the Boy Wonder's fingers brushed either one of his wings. "Thanks…" he murmured.

The black haired teen nodded, returning to his sandwich. Once finishing, he turned to Comet. "Want to go another round?" (A/N: Whoa…is it just me or did that sound suggestive?)

Comet smiled. "Powers and all?"

"Powers and all."

/Oh you have no idea what I can do Robin…/ Comet thought to himself.

The two stood opposite each other like usual. Robin held three bird-a-rangs in each hand, poised in a low crouch, waiting for his opponents first move. Comet stood about six feet away, wings extended and hands raised at his sides, also ready for any opposition.

This time, Robin took the first move, feinting to the right before releasing several bird-a-rangs into the air, colliding with the floor at Comet's feet. Smoke erupted from the bird-a-rangs, filling the air around Comet with a thick black smokey substance. Coughing loudly, the winged teen used his wings to clear the air around him, clearing the surrounding area. As soon as he was able to see again, he launched himself into the air, hovering about ten feet off the ground.

Robin tried to shoot a tangling web at him, but Comet conjured up a shadow-wall, making the net collide with the wall harmlessly. Letting two black balls grow in his hands, he shot them off at Robin, each barley missing as the other teen deftly dodged the oncoming attacks.

"How—When-?" Robin asked, jaw hanging slack.

"Robin, you have no idea what I am capable of," Comet grinned. "I HAVE changed in the last four years."

He dove at the Boy Wonder, slanting to the side so he could shoot a really of shadow-balls at him. He glided back up to the top, again hovering in place. His wings gathered tension, before exploding a beam of shifting shadows at Robin.

Robin lifted his hands over his face, to shield himself from the onslaught. When he felt nothing on him, he tried to lift his feet up so that he could flip into the air and tackle Comet to the ground. As soon as he tried to move, he realized that somehow, his feet where glued to the floor, and it seemed like he was trying to move through thick caramel, slow and sticky.

"Altered gravitational field. Won't be able to move very far," the winged teen sneered. Gathering his wings again, he shot another beam at Robin. Still thinking he was in the Altered Zone, was still moving slowly, but as the beam shot through him, gravity returned to normal and he tripped to the floor.

With a slight "OOMF!" he hit the padded floor, cape askew.

Comet landed several yards away, arms crossed and wings tucked neatly on his back. Sticking his tongue out, he began to walk away, believing he had won. Quietly, Robin turned over, bunching his muscles before launching himself at Comet.

He had pinned the other teen to the ground, hands on his shoulders and their faces only inches away from another. Both blushing, they got up quickly, sheepishly rubbing their heads in embarrassment.

"Call it a draw?" Robin asked.

"Sure," the two shook hands, light blushes still dusted their faces.

Comet and Robin had known each other for as long as they could remember. They had gone to the same karate school, and later continued with kendo and taekwondo. The two had been the top of their class at age seven.

Later on, they met again at school. For two years they had classes together. Until Batman took Dick to become his protégé. Then, Comet's parents had sold him to the scientists, who had later experimented on him.

Even when he was young, Comet had always liked Robin, in more ways than one. He had been his only friend, ally, training buddy, and sparring partner. The two had been friends forever. But secretly, Comet wanted just a little more. He knew it seemed greedy, but Robin was special to him, and he was one of the few people that knew his true identity. Comet sometimes wanted Robin just to be with him. Just like when they were young.

The same was true for Robin. He had to leave Comet at the age on nine, and his life from that day on had never been easy. The training was ruthless and the Batman wouldn't cease in his onslaught of routines, training methods, and recon missions.

Deep down inside, Robin liked Comet. He was the only person alive who knew his real name. That alone meant so much to Comet.

Alexander Hawthorne and Dick Greyson. Childhood friends. But they each wanted so much more from the other…

xXxxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXx

Yamiatei98: HAHA! That was pretty cool. Yeah, slipping in some hidden yaoi is always fun! ^-^ it makes the story that much more interesting! And it makes me happy! The inner fangirl within is always satisfied with yaoi…Hope you all liked, please review! Your reviews mean a lot to me! No flames! I don't like being burned by flames! They hurt…

Please Review! THANK YOU~~~~~!


	5. On the Other Hand

Yamiatei98: Yay! I love updating my fics…so yes, my other Young Justice fic (Young Justice: A new Threat) is currently on…probation? Something like that, mostly because I am out of ideas and yaoi is a lot more fun to write! Yep! That's just the way I roll! Thank you to all who have decided to follow/favorite/review my stories! You are all amazing! Rated T for yaoi, fluff, cussing (mild at the moment) and so on. Obviously written in English, if you don't like yaoi please don't hate on me! Just don't read the fic! It's not my fault that you guys won't join us Fangirls on the Dark Side and read yaoi with us! TT-TT

_Blah.= Miss Martian's Telepathic Talk_

**Blah.=Com. Link**

/Blah./= Thought

Please enjoy! ^-^ ^-^ ^-^

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gotham City

Late Night

Normal POV (I shouldn't need to remind you of that anymore…)

Red Arrow stood atop a high building in North Gotham City, looking out at the bright city lights. "Are you positive that no one saw you?" He asked.

"Come on boss."

"Don't you trust us?"

"We promise no one followed us."

"And if they did…"

"They aren't going to be able to find us."

Sighing, Red Arrow turned to face the group of voices. Five identical heroes stood shoulder to shoulder, some leaning on one another, others looking quite bored. This was his new partner. Normally, Red Arrow refused to have any help from anybody. But…Infiniti was the exception.

Red Arrow had teamed up with Infiniti during a small jail-break, and the red haired hero had taken a liking to the other, and had asked if he would like to be a part of his one man team.

Infiniti was a handful, especially with his powers. If you hadn't guessed, Infiniti's power was multiplication. He could create an Infinite number of copies, but that was a bit too extensive. Normally he stuck with just nine or ten.

Red Arrow had originally thought that Infiniti was going to be an awful lot of work to keep under control, but seeing that Red Arrow was the Alpha around here, Infiniti obeyed his orders and would keep himself under control when necessary.

The two were the tag-team dynamic duo that had kept peace in Gotham city, while the Sidekick Team had taken care of the major threats in different parts of the world.

Felix Jasper Lucas. A.K.A., Infiniti. He was originally from Scotland, but decided to move here with his grandfather after an accident causing his parent's deaths. His grandfather, Craig Allen Lucas, had multiplication powers as well, but the powers could only be used to multiply inanimate objects. When Felix was born, his parents had been so excited to see if he had obtained any unique powers from his grandfathers blood.

When he was four, his powers began to emerge, and by the age of seven, he had learned to control his multiplication powers. His powers had a greater horizon, anything that he was holding when he multiplied, multiplied with him. It was kind of strange but it was sufficient.

When Felix was eight, his parents died in an accident. No one had ever told him what kind of accident, so he assumed it was a car crash or something. After that, he chose to live with his grandfather in Gotham city.

Now that he was 18, he had decided to go off on his own to try and use his powers for good. Along meeting Red Arrow, his powers had proven quite sufficient. Thanks to his powers, Red Arrow had a store of at least twenty quivers filled with arrows, and hundreds more sorted by function in a storage room.

Infiniti's suit consisted of green boots, a pair of white pants, a white strapped shirt, green gloves and green fingerless gloves. The symbol on Infiniti's chest was an infinity symbol in glowing green, pulsating whenever he multiplied. A black utility belt donned his waist completing the getup.

He enjoyed working with Red Arrow, the thrill of the chase was always fun, and beating up the bad guy was good exercise. He had never met the members of "The Team" the Red Arrow spoke every once in a while about. Infiniti always asked questions but the red headed teen always dropped the subject with disinterest.

The two headed inside, flipping a switch and entering a code before stepping into secret tubes in the abandoned building their little base as located in. With a lot of help thanks to Infiniti, the time it took to put the base together was minimal, and the two had a place to crash in no time flat.

Red Arrow shut down the systems, leaving only the "night lights" on in the main area. Of course, no one could see them from above, they were about twenty feet underground and well protected. There were two main branches leading off in separate directions. One leading to the left, and one leading to the right. These were the North and South Halls. The smaller passage a bit to the left was the North-East Main Way.

The two bedrooms were located in the South Halls at the end of the row. Red Arrows had his symbol on the door, and Infiniti's had is on the front. Bidding the other goodnight, the two walked into their separate dorms to sleep away the black night.

Infiniti pulled his gloves off, setting them on his desk, then, kicking off his boots, sat down at the desk chair in front of his computer. He pulled up a screen with footage from a hidden security camera. Infiniti studied it closely, watching all motion within the area the camera was secured in.

Nothing. All of the people had most likely gone to sleep. He gave a disappointed sigh. /I'll check the footage tomorrow. Better not tell Red Arrow about this…/

Quickly and quietly shutting off the monitor, he slipped into his night clothes before splitting into three different parts, and climbing into the bunk beds and queen sized bed. Two would always be ready, and alert, while the main Infiniti slept the night away.

Outside, a black figure lurked on top of the abandoned building, before grimacing and swinging off into the night.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yamiatei98: Yay! An entire chapter finished! IM SO HAPPEH! Haha! So, I hope you all liked and enjoyed! This was roughly put-together so I don't know if it's really that good…tell me what you think!

PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! \^-^/


	6. So he's NOT the Villian?

Yamiatei98: ANOTHER CHAPTER! YIPEEEEE~~~~~! I am really glad that this fic is working out well, and it's getting on a lot faster than my last fics…hmm…guess I just really like this yaoi setup…

Refer to the other chapters for that warnings and such, I'm too lazy to re-write the stuff over and over…

Yaoi, fluff, and mild cussing. Enjoy!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

North Gotham City

Early Afternoon

Infiniti stared out at the city from his grandfather's suite on the highest floor of an expensive building. Three other copies stood on either side of him, also standing with their arms crossed and same facial expression on each of their faces.

"Come now Felix, you must be hungry," his grandfather's lighthearted tones chimed from the kitchen, were he currently had several pans out on the stove, cooking who-knows-what.

Shrugging, the four Felix's walked over to the kitchen, taking their places around the oaken table. Each helped themselves to bacon, eggs, and toast, while Red Arrow glared at his plate from the opposite side of the table.

"Come on boss."

"You need your strength."

"If you don't…"

"We can all blame it on you."

Rolling his eyes, the red haired teen picked at his food, slowly eating his way through breakfast.

Mr. Lucas took his place at the head of the table, helping himself to large amounts of bacon and eggs. "Is everything alright in town?" He asked, spreading butter on a piece of toast.

"Yeah, no major jail-breaks or criminal outbreaks lately. We've finally had a break from all of it," Red Arrow reported, lazily eating a bit of bacon.

The four Infiniti's nodded in agreement, picking at the meal in front of them. Standing up, he split more and began to clean up the kitchen, putting the leftovers away in the fridge and washing the pans and plates.

A loud beeping noise came from Red Arrow's pocket. Retrieving it from his pocket, he checked the screen, trying to locate the source of trouble. "We need to go," he ordered Infiniti.

Nodding, the four copies jumped back into the original before heading out with Red Arrow. The two ran out of the building, down onto the streets, before leaping away on the roofs of the buildings.

"Where is the source?" Infiniti asked, taking his whip out and latching it onto the next building, swinging skillfully to the next.

"Mt. Justice," Red Arrow replied gravely. His mask held a worried look, concentration written all over his face.

/Cool./ Infiniti thought. /I finally get to go with boss to Mt. Justice. This is going to be sweet…/

"Take two groups of five to the East and West side of the mountain, send the original with me," the red head ordered.

Nodding, he obeyed, splitting into eleven other parts. The original stayed with Red Arrow, while two groups of five went off to the left and right of the direction of Mt. Justice.

Once arriving, the group on the East stayed hidden behind several large boulders, while on the West, the copies sat on the tops of several sand dunes. Running through the forest, Red Arrow and the original Infiniti stayed in the cover of the dense forest, waiting to see if the team was alright.

Spotting the team, Red Arrow pulled his binoculars out of his belt, watching them closely. If something was attacking them, they obviously didn't seem bothered by it. Slipping a device in his ear, he began to listen in on their conversation.

**Do you think he got the alert? **Aqua Lad's voice.

**Definitely. My signals always get received, no matter what. **That was obviously Robin's voice.

**Well, then where is he? Shouldn't he be here by now? **Kid Flash.

Red Arrow nodded to Infiniti, signaling for him to go out in the open.

Slinking from his side, he vanished into the depths of the forest. In a matter of seconds, he heard several shouts of anger, and watched with interest as Infiniti weaved his way through the team, dodging most of the attacks.

Then in a flash, Infiniti was on the ground, hands cuffed behind his back, being held on the ground by means of KF's foot. He wasn't making a struggle, which meant that it was OK for him to head out.

Slowly, he made his way over to the team. "What's going on?" He asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"Told you he got my signal," Robin whispered to KF.

"Infestation," Kid Flash stated. "We caught him though."

There was loud laughing coming from all directions.

"Did you hear that?"

"He caught us!"

"Oh what a joke!"

"Look guys! He caught me!" One of the copies began to roll around on the ground, with his hands held behind his back. The other nine began laughing uncontrollably, some sinking to their knees in fits of laughter.

The group of Sidekicks stared blankly at the ten copies laughing on the sand. Robin was shaking his head, KF's jaw landed on the ground, Artemis was flipping out, Aqua Lad's eyebrows were raised, and Superboy just looked pissed off. Miss Martian was also laughing, oblivious to the situation.

"Infiniti, I thought you knew to act better," Red Arrow said through his teeth.

The ten jumped to their feet, serious expressions across all of their faces. "Yes boss." They chimed.

"How are things going with the solo operation?" Aqua Lad asked, turning to his comrade.

Red Arrow raised an eyebrow, looking behind Aqua Lad. "More like duo operation…"

"So you KNOW this guy?" Kid Flash asked the red head.

"Unfortunately…" He sighed.

"Aww…"

"Come on boss…"

"You know you love us…"

Red Arrow glared at the ten, and they all shut up simultaneously. They fidgeted in place, looking everywhere but at their master.

"Why did you call me here?" The red headed archer asked, arms folded across his chest.

"'Cuz your "partner" is a criminal," an unfamiliar voice answered.

Arachnid stepped out from the shadows, grimace planted firmly on his mask.

"AM NOT!"

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT?"

"SHUT. IT. NOW." Red Arrow ordered through clenched teeth.

The ten copies melded into two, both with guilty looks over their faces.

Arachnid explained the situation, jerking him thumb at Infiniti several times, annoyance detectable in his face. Sighing, Red Arrow told him the real reason why he thought Infiniti was the villain. Apparently, there had been several criminal outbreaks, one of which involved a form-changer by the name of Red Sapphire. She could change her appearance to match that of any being she had seen closely. In her normal human state, she was known as Sapphire Americci. A popular figure in Karate, mainly focusing on Tai-Chi lately though.

Red Sapphire had been Infiniti's only friend when he was younger, and trusted her. But when he had to arrest her and put her in jail, his trust in others had broken, and he rarely made connections with anyone. Infiniti had only teamed up with Red Arrow because his grandfather had known Green Arrow in his hero days and ordered Infiniti to team up with Red Arrow.

Maybe it was because his grandfather had told him to. Maybe there was another reason…

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yamiatei98: DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUN! CLIFFHANGER! Sorta…whatever. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and please review! Up to this day, I haven't gotten a single review…TT-TT It makes me sad…The first person to review this story will have a one-shot written for them in a category that I know of. (Yugioh, Young Justice, Harry Potter, Hetalia, Code Lyoko, and several others.) PLEASE REVIEW! The second and third reviewers can have their own personal villain created just for them! (Something like that…) Fourth reviewer can have a digital cookie!

SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Definetly Romancing your Mind

Yamiatei98: HEEEEEY! I am so…PROUD. I finally got to watch the new episodes of YJ and they were pretty epic. Except those creepy make out scenes with Miss Martian and Superboy…ick…

I hope you all will like this chapter! It has a bit more action in it and…stuff…yeaaaaah…ENJOY!

(Refer to other chapters for warnings, I'm too lazy to write it again…)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mt. Justice

Afternoon

(You can guess the POV…)

Robin, Aqua Lad, Red Arrow and Infiniti stood on the beach, still discussing the point of Infiniti and his past. Said hero was sitting alone on a pile of rocks with three other copies sitting on the rocks as well, some drawing random patterns in the sand while one threw rocks into the surf.

He sighed. /Man it sucks when you're never included in a conversation./

Red Arrow kept glancing over his shoulder at his teammate, checking to make sure that he was still there every once in a while. After about ten minutes of continuous talking and discussing, the three all nodded in agreement before turning to face Infiniti.

"What?" The four Infiniti's asked.

Red Arrow sighed. "Are you ready to go?"

Infiniti nodded. The three Infiniti's jumped into their original copy and was about to take a step in the direction of the forest when there was a loud shout of, "SHIT! LOOK OUT!"

He raised his arms in defense and was shrouded in blackness. He split into two, making sure that he would be safe in this situation. The wall of black lifted, and bright light pooled around him. Infiniti blinked several times, adjusting his eyes to the sudden change in light.

Infiniti was unsure of what was going on, he couldn't see anyone else besides himself out on the field, but he definitely HEARD a battle going on. He looked up, hoping there would be some sort of sign that would help him. In the sky was a large shadowed figure, human-like with black wings. Standing in the treetops next to it was Red Arrow, and below him was Robin, throwing bridarangs at the person who was wrestling with the bird-human in the air.

Throwing a deft punch, the antagonist was able to land a hit on the person's wing, causing his wingbeat to falter, and he quickly plummeted to the ground.

Robin shot a grappling hook at a large boulder, swinging through the air and catching the bird-teen before he hit the ground. With the sun behind the villain, he couldn't see any facial features or distinct characteristics, it was all black. The world started swimming around him, colors merging and splitting, his vision going fuzzy, and then all went white before he blacked out.

He woke up later in the evening, he didn't know what time it was, nor where he was. Sitting up, Infiniti realized he was in his room, back at Underground Zero. (That was the name Red Arrow wanted for their base, for some reason.)

Infiniti slowly rose off of his bed, joints popping as he stretched. An arc of pain ran up his spine, and he cringed a little bit, placing a hand on his back. Sighing, he walked out into the hall and down the corridor to the Main Hall, that's where he thought Red Arrow might be.

Surprisingly enough, he WAS there, but wearing jeans, sneakers and a red polo shirt instead of his usual uniform.

"Oh..umm…hey boss…" he said quietly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"You can relax for a bit. And just call me Roy for now. No 'boss' or 'Red Arrow' names. We're on break for a while. The Team said they'd take over for a while, give us some time off," the blue eyed teen informed him. "Change into something more comfortable, that suit doesn't seem to lose at the moment."

Nodding stupidly, Infiniti walked slowly back down the hall, stepping quietly into his room. Slipping his normal uniform, he changed into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, pulling a pair of converse over his feet.

He padded slowly out to the Main Hall, Roy still sitting calmly on the couch in front of the television.

"Come on Felix, just sit." Roy always seemed more lenient and at ease when Felix was around. Felix was never sure if it was because his teammate always seemed on edge, or if it was something else. He decided not to pry at the subject, leaving it as it was.

Splitting into two, one Felix sat next to Roy on the couch, and the original sat on the recliner with his knees hugged to his chest, head resting on his kneecaps while he watched the TV. The channel was currently tuned onto a History channel, where they were exploring the types of bows and arrows used in Medieval Europe. Every once in a while Roy would comment on the show with something like, "He's supposed to hold it left handed not right handed." Or, "That bow is from Europe not from Rhelasia."

A smile tugged at the corners of Felix's lips. It was these small little things about Roy that he really liked, the things that made him…Roy. He loved the way he would scowl at criminals when they arrested them, he thought it was cute when he would flip out over the fact that he was almost out of arrows, or get annoyed when his bowstring snapped.

You could call it a crush. Actually, it was a crush. But Felix wasn't about to go prancing around declaring that he was gay and confess his love to his teammate. JUST NO FRIKING WAY. He was mostly terrified of his partner in heroism rejecting him, and demanding that he leave. Things were fine the way they were. And they would stay that way.

Hopefully…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yamiatei98: I can't help but think to myself that my chapters are getting worse and worse…maybe I'm just paranoid or something…ah well…thanks to all who read, and thank you even more to those who review! You are all so wonderful!

Click the button…it is your friend…


	8. Hiding in the Shadows and Flying

Yamiatei98: GOODIE! CHAPTER EIGHT! I feel accomplished…this story is turning out waaaaay better than my other Young Justice one. Of course…this one…has no…reviews…at the moment…But personally, I prefer this fic. I hope SOMEONE will review this soon…even if no one does, I might keep writing it for enjoyment. Or something like that.

Rated T for fluff, yaoi, mild cursing, and such. No likey, no lookie. NO FLAMES! TT-TT Flames hurt…

HOPE YA'LL LIKE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mt. Justice

TV room/Kitchen

(You figure the POV out…)

Robin twirled a pen in his hand, trying to figure out ways he could upgrade the security cameras so that they would be more durable and less likely to short out in the case of an emergency.

KF sat at the table, eating some of Miss Martians cookies. More like inhaling Meghan's cookies…it was kind of creepy actually…The rest of the team was hanging around the kitchen and TV, taking their first Saturday off for a long while.

For the first time in a VERY long time, Superboy was laughing along with Aqua Lad and Kid Flash. It was probably the first time Superboy had actually LAUGHED. All of the tension in the atmosphere had vanished into thin air, never to be heard from for the day.

The day was prestigious, and the gang decided to head out to the beach, swimming in the blissfully cool water. Superboy continuously kept leaping from the top of Mt. Justice and plunging into the sea, splashing everyone with a twenty foot radius. Even Arachnid was enjoying the warm atmosphere, kicking water around in the shallows.

Robin was polishing some of his birdarangs under an umbrella, sitting on a red towel, black swim trunks and sunglasses donned on the bridge of his nose. Several feet away, Comet sat under a large black umbrella, sunglasses also on his nose, thin white tank top across his torso, and grey trunks with black stripes. He had his wings pulled over his head, further shading him from the bright rays of the sun. After every five or so minutes, he would relax his wings for a minute, before pulling them back up over his head, knees tucked into his chest, and head resting on his legs.

The Boy Wonder looked over his shoulder, watching Comet closely. He put his birdarang in his utility belt, and stood up, quietly walking over to Comet's beach towel.

"Don't like the sun, do ya?" Robin asked, sitting down next to Comet.

The bird teen jumped slightly, not expecting anyone to come sit over with him. "Oh, no, not really. I like the dark a lot better," seeing Robin raise an eyebrow he gave a nervous laugh. "Heh heh…never mind. I just wanted to see everyone happy for once. I mean, even YOU were laughing and having a good time. That's a change for EVERYONE."

"Not for you. You're the only one out here not having a good time," Robin commented, adjusting his position so that he could smooth out some of the ruffles in Comet's wings, carefully layering the black and silver feathers.

Comet shrugged. "I mean whatever, as long as everyone else is having a good time right?"

"Yeah, but you're included in that group too. You deserve to have fun as well," he smoothed down the untangled feathers, moving to the next ruffled patch. "What is the one thing you love doing the most?"

The black winged teen smiled. "That's an easy one; flying at night is so much fun. Barley being able to see what's in front of you as you fly at unbelievable speeds from unimaginable heights, barley breaking your fall before you hit the ground." He said something else that Robin couldn't hear, but shrugged it off.

Robin smiled as well, moving over to the next wing. /His feathers are so soft…it's unbelievable…/

Comet fluffed his wings out, feathers settling evenly against the smooth muscles.

"You know you could've told me about that before I spent time working out all the ruffles," Robin said, starting to laugh a bit.

"I know, it's just cooler when someone else does it for you. Besides, it tickles when you touch my wings."

The two laughed, shrugging off the tension that hung thickly in the air. Robin went to go have some fun in the beach, while Comet stayed under the cover of his wings and the umbrella, shielding his sensitive, pale skin from the sun's rays. He smiled to himself as he watched his team having fun in the surf, diving in the water and having splash wars with one another. It felt good, almost like a family. It was a good sense of welcoming and warmness that seemed to engulf everyone in a warm blanket, leaving all unwanted feelings out of the equation for this one, perfect day.

The next morning, the team had training at dawn. Everyone was up early, tousled bed-head and bleary eyes all around. The only person who seemed fully awake was Comet, who was smiling brightly at the thought of early morning training.

They all trooped outside, letting Aqua Lad pick the sparring partners for the morning. It was Aqua Lad VS. Robin, Superboy VS. Comet, Kid Flash VS. Arachnid, and Miss Martian VS Artemis. They lined up along the beach, each hero facing his or her opponent.

Kid Flash immediately made a running start after Comet, who spread his wings and began flapping them hurriedly, creating a back draft against KF, forcing him to slow down to a complete halt as he fought the oncoming wind. The intricate pattern of attack, defend, attack, defend went on for quite a while, before KF had Comet beat with experience.

Superboy and Arachnid's training battle was a bit more intense. Arachnid very nearly had a lovely meeting with the clone's fist the first time, before swiftly dodging to the side in time to avoid being punched in the face. Spinning a quick web on the sand, Superboy ran over it, feet sticking to the gooey web. Not thinking straight at the moment, he bent over, trying to free his feet with his hands, but only ended up getting his hands stuck to the ground as well. With a swift blow to the back, Arachnid had Superboy tangled up in a messy heap on the beach.

Training for Sunday ended well, though the Superman clone ended up growling and storming off back to the base, grumbling about having to take a shower to get the goo off of himself.

The gang headed back to base, Kid Flash headed home to see his family, Artemis did the same, and Arachnid went to his room for some extra sleep. Superboy was in the shower, Miss Martian was making more cookies, Aqua Lad was training, and Comet had flown off to some dark place in the cave, most likely his room.

Comet fluttered up into his nest, curling up in the round mess off feathers and black blankets, laying his wings over himself. His whole room was pretty much entirely black. There was an artificial tree which was "growing" in the top right corner, long, low branches spreading throughout most of his room. The walls were a deep blue navy color, looking mostly black since there were no lights in his room at all. His nest was in one of the higher branches, suspended between to limbs of the tree.

A walk-in closet was in the tree trunk, with regular clothes and spare uniforms folded neatly inside. Glow-stars donned the ceiling giving an eerie sort of glow in the top. A digital clock was visible in the wall, the hours, minutes, and seconds being counted on the glowing blue numbers.

Comet shut his eyes, imagining the whole outdoors at night, being able to fly freely without anyone mocking you, being able to touch the sky without the sun in sight.

A small knock on the door, caused Comet to jump a bit, sitting upright in his bed. Rubbing his eyes, he flew over to the door, opening it slightly. "Hello?"

Surprisingly, the lights in the hall had all been turned off, graciously, he opened the door all the way, thankful for the darkness.

Outside the door stood Robin, finger pressed over his lips. "Shhh, come with me and be really quiet."

Nodding, he shut his door with little sound, following Robin down the hall and out the back door of the cave.

Robin turned to Comet. "Ready?"

"For what?" He asked.

"Flying."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yamiatei98: Well, thanks to school and such, I have been thrown off my schedule so…yeah…I hope you liked, and please review! No flames please!


	9. Flying for Real and Abductions

Yamiatei98: CHAPTER NINE! ALMOST AT TEN! YIPEEEE~~~~~~~~~~ I am so happeh!

Yeah, you know the warnings and such. Just start reading.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mt. Justice

11:30 PM

A warm spring breeze blew past the two thirteen heroes, causing goosebumps to rise up on their skin, as the wind rushed past their still forms. Robin had his cape pulled around his lithe form, though the wind was warm, the night made the air a bit cold. Noticing this, Comet extended a wing, encasing his friend in a warm feathery mass.

Grateful for the warmth, Robin pulled the wing closer around his body, edging a little bit closer to Comet's warmth.

The teen gave a small laugh. "To short for your liking?" Comet asked his taller comrade.

Robin froze, considering that comment for a short second. "Not at all. I like you the way you are."

Robin was at KF's shoulder height, and in turn, Comet was exactly and inch shorter than Robin. The two huddled closer together, Comet's large wings shading them from the wind in the night.

Stepping forward towards the very edge of the cliff, Comet spread his wings, ends stretching long and wide, catching the moonlight and sparkling silver. Each individual feather was highlighted in distinct detail, glowing with a soft light and a fierce glow hidden underneath.

He spread his arms out as well, falling forward slowly, letting gravity do the rest. Comet fell freely down the side of the mountain, wings now tucked in to give himself terminal velocity. He opened his eyes in time to see the ground gradually getting closer and closer, and just before he made contact with the spongy turf, he unfurled his wings, shooting up back into the sky with unbelievable speed, hurling past clouds up into the very tips of the thin wispy clouds.

Comet tumbled through the skies, flipping and twisting through the thin air, finally able to get a large gulps of cold, crisp air throughout his body, even reaching the thin, delicate blood vessels at the very tips of his wings, filling every part in his body with an unknown strength beyond all measures.

It felt so good to just…FLY for the first time in a huge open space for the first time since he could remember. He touched down back on the hard rock ground of the cliff, striding over to Robin, and taking his wrist in his hand, pulling him to his feet.

"What-?" Robin started, but Comet pressed two slender fingers over his lips, stopping him mid-sentence.

"No talking. Just take my hand."

Gripping the other's hand firmly, Comet took off at a run, leaping off the side of the cliff with a great bound, unfurling his wings and catching an updraft. The two rose higher and higher, floating through the dim, white clouds, and the moon shining through the gaps in the white vapor.

Robin's eyes were wide, gazing at the sight before him. It was….

/This is the first time I think I've ever been OVERwhelmed…that's a surprise…/

"First time being overwhelmed?" Comet's voice asked from next to him.

He couldn't really see Comet, only a dark, black shadow with sparks of silver was all that his eyes could see in the dark of night.

"Yeah…It's really amazing…"

Stooping into a low dive, Comet's feet touched the ground gently, along with Robin's. The two made their way inside, sleep not far away.

Once inside his room, Comet curled back up in his pseudo-nest, falling into a deep slumber.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The alert sirens blared throughout the base, jolting the ninja teen out of his sleep. Quickly throwing on his cape and utility belt, he sprinted down the hall, down to Central Command.

Lights flashed red, the siren still yelling loudly through the corridors of the base, shaking the very mountain it housed in. The whole team had gathered at the meeting place, each had their weapons drawn or were in a defensive stance, facing the direction they had been ordered to cover in case of an emergency.

Robin skidded to a halt next to Kid Flash, guarding his point, which was the South East corridor.

"What's the siren for?" He yelled.

"Missing teammate. Abducted last night. We are in the middle of trying to find out who it is," Aqua Lad shouted in return.

Robin scanned the circle. Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Aqua Lad, Kid Flash, Arachnid, and himself. THERE! The empty space between Aqua Lad and Kid Flash. Comet's place had been established to watch the West Hall in case of an emergency. Relaying the message to Aqua Lad, the group loaded into the Bio-Ship, checking the scanner for any signs of danger.

"Scan all of the frequencies throughout all cities within a ten-mile radius," Aqua Lad ordered, Robin turned to the scanners, scanning all frequencies as ordered. Nothing besides radios, EMP, microwaves, everything was normal, until a small blip appeared on the screen. Pulling up the screen, he found that it was an ID locator chip, like the ones you find put in dogs and cats. He opened the screen, scrolling to the most recent check-in date.

Robin gave a small gasp. The ID chip belonged to Alexander Hawthorne, a famous science experiment. That was all the information given on the ID. Turning to Aqua Lad he nodded, locking in on the signal as a path to follow.

The blip led them to…

The abandoned ruins of Cadmus Labs…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yamiatei98: DUN DUN DUN DUN! Oh how unfoutunate…kinda…I will put up chapter 10 as soon as possible, but until then, please review!

THANK YOU TO KIPPTHEVAMPDOG AND AN UNKNOWN REVIEWR FOR REVIEWING MY FIC! I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH!

To everyone else, follow their example and click the little button…go on…

PLEASE REVIEW!

Special thanks to Lambogirl666 who, in turn, has annoyed me, but helped me none-the-less with this fic.

THANK YOU LAMBOGIRL666! YOU ARE AWESOME!

REVIEW! Please?


	10. The Demon Within

Yamiatei98: LAMBOGIRL I LOVE YOU!

Lambogirl666: GTFO. And you're welcome.

Yamiatei98: To all of you who reviewed, you are AWESOME. I love you all! I finally made it to chapter 10! YIPEEEE! For the tenth chapter, fifth person to review gets a one-shot written for me! Lambogirl666 already took the first one-shot, and KipptheVampDog is passing up on the offer of having a villain in the story. Fifth reviewer gets a one-shot!

Lambogirl666: So you might wanna review…

Yamiatei98: I own nothing, I wish I did…rated T for fluff, violence, yaoi, etc…I hope you like and please review!

Lambogirl666: REVIEW. Now enjoy chapter 10!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ruins of Cadmus Labs

Normal POV

Robin stumbled through the rubble, trying to find any means of entrance. His foot hit something hard, and metallic. Bending over, he moved some of the rocks out of the way, he found a shaft that probably led to the bottom, where the villain was.

Arachnid attached a sticky gob of web to the top, swinging down the bottom. Artemis followed afterwards, slowly sliding down the sturdy, white line down into the dark depths of Cadmus. One by one, the team made their way down to the bottom, gathering around the small light that came off of Robin's emergency flashlight.

Artemis leaned against the wall, unknowingly hitting a button. In an instant, a light lit up the corridor, a string of dim yellow lights leading down an empty hallway.

The team made their way down the corridor, Artemis at the back checking for any signs of a pursuer.

As the team turned a corner, a loud shrieking noise could be heard from the center of Cadmus.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Comet's POV

The light burned my eyes, firing up the consciousness of a demon within me. No matter how hard I tried to shield myself from the light, it kept finding ways to worm itself into my very being, burning my conscience.

I couldn't hold back. There was a reason I stayed away from the light. The very demon lurking within my soul was awakened by light, somehow, someone, had found out, luring me here, trapping me in a cage, and in a sense, force feeding me the light.

From the very center of my being, the demon slowly woke, drinking in the light. It was a weird hunger, clawing at me from the inside, demanding more attention, more light to ignite the burning fire that had melted away the only bit of control I ever had.

I felt the feathers on my wings grow sharper and more precise, each becoming lethally dangerous. Lond, slender talons protruded from my knuckles, burning my skin. My black hair grew long, falling an inch past my shoulder, the ends a deep silver. I let out a long, high shriek, the sound coming out more like a hawks caw, long and resounding.

I sank to the bottom of the birdcage they had housed me in. I had feared this for a long time, if I was ever introduced to light for a long period of time, this would happen. All of my shadow powers would be vanquished, sent away to where I could no longer use them. The gravitational powers lost as well. Now, I had long, hawk talons coming from my knuckles, and I could shoot knife-sharp feathers from my wings.

This was a horrible nightmare. But it was all true.

The demon broke the restraints, breaking free, taking control of my body. The last thing I remember seeing with my true eyes, where the metal bars of the cage, and the blank, staring ceiling, glaring down at me from above. "Shit…" I whispered, before the demon took full control.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Normal POV

Robin stood up, he pulled up a virtual screen, scanning it for any means of passage to the center of Cadmus. Finding one, he took Kid Flash and Arachnid with him one way, while Aqua Lad, Superboy, Miss Martian and Artemis made their way down an alternate path.

The three ran down the hall, making jerking turns, and swerves down passages they didn't even knew existed. Kid Flash ran ahead, but as soon as he was about to turn another corner, he tripped over an invisible wire. A large cage fell down on the trio as they tried to escape, but each time anyone made a movement, the ropes bound themselves tighter around them, securing them in one messy lump.

A cloud of green gas filled the area around them, and in a matter of seconds, the three had fallen asleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Logic Base, Ground 8836

Red Sapphire's POV

I unlocked the doors to our prisoner's room, tossing in the heap of sidekicks. Brushing my hands off, I walked to the side of the birdcage, scouring it for any sign on bird-brain. If my sources were correct, and they always were, then he should have turned into a demon by now.

Sitting on the perch, up high in the cage, was the demon. Of course I could tell he was a demon, normal heroes don't look as evil as he does and gets away with being called a hero.

If the little twit of a accomplice I had did his work correctly, he should be brainwashed and ready to be given instructions.

I gave a high whistle. From the perch, the demon fluttered down, wings tucked softly on his back.

"Your name is Shadow Shreiker."

"My name is Shadow Shreiker," he repeated, a glazed look over his eyes.

"You were created to sever me."

"I was created to serve you."

"And you shall destroy the Sidekicks."

"And I will destroy the sidekicks."

I gave a satisfied smile. "As you were."

He flew back up to his perch, a furious look in his eyes, boring holes into the wall. His eyes were a deep, blood red color, with small black pupils in the center, giving him a possessed look. That was expected of course, his IS a demon.

I walked out the door, turning the pass code locks on as I left the room.

"Well," I said to myself as I walked down the halls. "Thos sidekicks are going to have one HELL of a time with that little demon."

I gave a malicious laugh, returning to Logic Base, sitting in my throne with a pleased look on my face. "That was just too easy…"

Yamiatei98: HAHA! I AM FINALLY DONE! YIPEEEEE! I hope you all liked! Please review, and leave any comments (nice ones though) and feel free to PM me about any ideas, changes, and stuff like that.

REVIEW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``


	11. It couldn't get any worse

Yamiatei98: HELLO ONE AND ALL! I AM THE AMAZING YAMIATEI! Cutting to the chase, yes, here is chapter 11. You're all very welcome. I won't go through all the crap and such so please enjoy!

The winners for my poll are…

Mythik and Shyft along with Knightmare!

I picked Knightmare because he just seemed a little cooler. Another poll for new bad guys will be available later!

You know the stuff…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cadmus Labs

Normal POV

Robin, Kid Flash, and Arachnid woke up several hours later, each still a little drowsy from the knock-out gas. Getting shakily to their feet, the trio surveyed the area, looking for any signs of life.

"I don't see anything," KF said, after running the perimeter of the room.

Robin shook his head. Something wasn't right. At the center of the room was a large birdcage. Stiding over to it, he unlocked the door. As soon as the door swung outward, a gust of wind flew by him and several sharp objects embedded themselves in his uniform.

He winced, and pulled out the objects in question. They were long, lithe black feathers tipped with silver. Each had a sharp edge like a carving knife.

"HOLY—" Robin never got to finish his sentence because in a matter of seconds, something had pinned him to the ground by his shoulders, keeping him firmly in place.

Robin looked up into glowing red spheres, each filled to the brim with hatred and anger. The pinpoints from his weird claws punctured the hard fabric of his uniform, small beads of blood seeping through, dotting the tips of the enemies' silver claws.

Suddenly releasing him, he flew off in the direction of the other heroes, pounding them all to the wall. The fight was brutal, and none of them had a chance with the sudden surprise attack. In a matter of seconds, Kid Flash and Arachnid had been pinned to the wall by hundreds of knife-sharp feathers, and Robin was unconscious for the moment on the ground.

The door had been blown open, and the villain had escaped.

Regaining consciousness, Robin slowly pushed himself off of the ground, dusting himself off. Striding over to his teammates, he detached them from the wall, tossing aside the sharp feathers. The two dropped down from the wall, KF pocketing a sharp feather for a "souvenir".

"What WAS that?" Arachnid hissed, fingering a bit of shred uniform.

"I don't know, Robin?" KF asked. "Robin?"

Said teen was scanning through data on a virtual screen, lower lip trembling as if he was about to cry.

"Rob? What's wrong?"

Robin gave a shout of outrage, slamming his fist into the wall, a large hole formed in its place. "It's him."

"Who?" Arachnid and KF asked in unison.

"It's Comet. T-they…they turned him into a monster…"

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Two beings sat at the seat of Red Sapphire's throne. The one on the left was Mythik, on the right sat Shyft. The one on the left was currently in her Griffin form, golden feathers shining in the dim light. The one on the right, was in her panther form. Their powers were they could shape shift. Mythik could become any mythical creature, while Shyft could only change into different animals.

Comet sat atop the highest ledge, feet dangling over the edge. Below him was Knightmare, black helmet polished to perfection and sleek armor fitting firmly to his form. The room was silent, waiting for their guests to arrive.

As if on cue, the door flung open, and in the dim light Red Sapphire could make out the forms of the team. She smiled to herself. All according to plan.

"Welcome Sidekicks, I am so glad you arrived! You are just in time to see the newest experiment on my very own serum. Shadow Venom."

"You mean like Cobra Venom?" Kid Flash asked.

Red sneered. "No. It's my very own creation. Made out of the very last feather from the pure Comet, venom from the very mouth of a mythical Sea Serpent, and nightmares of your wildest horror," Red Sapphire held up a tiny syringe, a red liquid inside. "My friend here," she motioned to Mythik. "Is a Broken."

"You mean like she's hurt or something?" KF asked.

"No. She has been reverted to only being allowed to shift. Never to go back to her human form again." Stepping down from her throne, she walked over to Shyft. "Once injecting the venom, Shyft will be transformed to only her shifted forms. But this will only last for six hours," attaching a large silver collar around the panther's neck, she sat back in her throne. "But if I break her in during those six hours, she will become a Broken. Only serving me."

The team shuddered. That sounded REALLY unpleasant.

Robin pushed himself in front of the group. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO COMET?" He demanded.

"Only made him more powerful. His name is Shadow Shreiker." She snapped her fingers. "Shadow Shreiker. Kill."

Shooting down from the rafters, Shadow launched hundreds of sharp feathers at the sidekicks, several scraping the team, leaving open cuts on their skin. Enraged as ever, Superboy launched himself at Shadow, throwing several well-aimed punches at his opponent. Kicking Superboy off of himself, flying up to the rafters.

"I SAID KILL, NOT EVADE!" Red shrieked.

Growling, Shadow opened his mouth, a horrible screeching noise coming forth. The team fell to their feet. All except one. Robin had special earplugs in that closed up when the sound surpassed a high level. Shadow, who didn't know this, kept the screeching up, in turn, keeping most of the team on the ground. Robin, crouching low on the ground, he held three bridarangs in his hand, ready to throw them at Shadow Shreiker.

But something held him back. He couldn't compel himself to hurt Comet. He shook the thought out o his head. This wasn't Comet. This was Shadow Shreiker. And he was the enemy. NO! He can't be all evil…Can he?

The screeching stopped. Shadow Shreiker was lying unconscious on the ground, and Red Sapphire was nowhere in sight. Neither were Mythik or Shyft. Even all traces of Knightmare had vanished.

Superboy was breathing heavily, fists raised as if he had just punched someone. Which in truth, he had.

Aqua Lad pulled a set of cuffs around Shadow's wrists, and ankles, making sure that they were secure. KF picked up the unconscious form, slinging him over his shoulder, before zooming out with Miss Martian to load him into a prison cell.

The rest of the team headed out as well, Robin was the only one left, shaking, alone.

A small tear trickled down his cheek.

Yamiatei98: DONE! ABOUT FREAKIN TIME! I HAVE HAD THE FLESH EATING PARASITE CALLED WRITER'S BLOCK. BUT IT HAS GONE! REVIEWS ARE CHERISHED!


	12. Antidote

Yamiatei98: You know the drill. Enjoy.

Normal POV

Mt. Justice

The first five minutes of the flight home had been insanity, Robin and KF fought to keep Shadow Shreiker under control, while Miss Martian tried to keep the Bio-Ship from crashing into towering buildings and trees. Once KF had sedated Shadow with a large dose of anesthetic, he had finally calmed down and been forced into pseudo-sleep.

Upon arriving, KF checked the cuffs before heading off to the nearest holding cell. The rest of the team followed quietly, each holding their own silence, while Aqua Lad briefed Batman and Red Tornado on the current happenings. Every time the Atlantean spoke, the Batman's eyes narrowed a little more, before his mask was nothing but small white slits. The rest of the team had headed off for vigorous training, practicing for Black Canary's next assignment. Aqua Lad stood at the center of the room, arms crossed while he looked at some objects on the screen in front of him.

Robin joined him, searching through the notes as well.

"We need to be able to find a cure, an anti-poison, an antidote," Aqua Lad said after a short while.

Pulling up a screen, Robin searched through the large files of newly gathered information from this newly-discovered secret society. "It's possible. But there are several things that we would need, along with help from Kid Flash, he's good with science. We HAVE to find an antidote Calder, it's the only way to help Shad—Comet. We need to help him. He's part of our team; we can't just leave him like this."

Calder nodded in agreement. "It is true that it is our duty to help our team mates. But if we cannot find a cure for this…Shadow Venom, then I am afraid that we might not be able to help our friend after all. Robin, you of all people should understand the risks of something as dangerous as this. There is a higher chance that we will fail rather than succeed. Is this a risk that you are willing to take?" The Atlantean held the boy wonder's gaze for a long while, making sure that the younger teen truly understood these high stakes and risks.

The black haired teen thought about it for a long while. He didn't want to lose Comet, but he didn't want the antidote to fail, leaving Comet hopeless and probably dead. No matter which option he chose, the outcomes weren't in their favor.

Slowly he nodded. "I am willing to risk it."

Calder also nodded. "We will need to find a way to connect with him; either you or Miss Martian will have to find out what we need for the counter venom. And Kid Flash will have to be able to find a way to create the antidote. This will take some time. Less if we are able to extract the formula from Shadow. We shall have to start immediately."

The next week was filled with interrogating, strange chemicals and false leads. It seems that Red Sapphire had known that the team would try every possible trick to get Shadow to spill the secrets to the antidote, but she had hidden them well. None of their antics were working, and every time Miss Martian had tried to read the villain's mind, he had put up a mind-block and forced her out of his thoughts. Since they were having no luck, neither was KF. He was guessing half the time about which substances he should mix and blend, but having no basis to go off of, he was stuck trying to work backwards from a few drops of Shadow Venom they had extracted from Shadow Shreiker. It was one wrong guess after another, and the entire team was getting tired of non-stop work. KF had even almost fallen asleep in a batch of toxic residue after working on a mixture for nearly fourteen straight hours. They had then agreed to only work for periods of six hours a day. Criminal activity had been minimal, and most of the time, Infiniti and Red Arrow handled the situation, giving the sidekicks time to figure out a way to reverse the effects of the Shadow Venom.

Every day had become a routine;

9:30 AM: Wake up, have breakfast, work.

11:15 AM: Lunch break until 12:30 PM

12:30-2:30 PM: Interrogate, work on serum

2:30-4:30 PM: Finish work

After a while, some of the team would take turns interrogating, while others would train or go handle small skirmishes in town. Superboy had been banned from interrogating after one incident where he "accidentally" knocked Shadow out. Most of the time it was Robin, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash working the whole day while the rest of the team took time off or settled disputes around the city.

Four more days passed to no avail. KF had taken three of the four off to relax for a bit after knocking a glass of mercury over and nearly incinerating his arm. Other than that, the team still had no lead.

"Robin, we have been working almost non-stop for a week and a half. You might need to accept the fact that there is no antidote," Aqua Lad said to Robin gently one Wednesday night. "Maybe we should terminate this project for the time being."

"WE CAN'T." Robin argued. "We can't just leave our friend like this. Tortured and filled to the brim with hatred for US. Do you want him to stay like that?"

The Atlantean opened his mouth to answer but the Boy Wonder kept on going. "If this was Superboy, what would you do?"

"I would work hard and try to find a cure for any problem. He is part of our team and we help our teammates."

"Then how is this any different?"

Aqua Lad sighed. "I do not know at the time being. But the fact that we are in no situation to find a cure leaves us at a vulnerable point." He sighed. "You have until tomorrow. If you cannot find a cure by tomorrow at sunset, we are terminating this project. Do you understand?"

Robin nodded in agreement, ready to get back to work. As soon as the Atlantean left, he called Miss Martian, asking her if she would be able to help him interrogate one last time.

In a matter of seconds, the black haired teen and the red haired martian were standing outside of the interrogation room. Inside, Shadow Shreiker was suspended off of the floor by two chains adorning his wrists and two more attaching his ankles to the wall.

"Hopefully, since he is asleep, I will be able to get past his mental barriers without any problems," Miss Martian whispered.

Robin nodded, signaling that she could begin.

Eyes aglow, Miss Martian slipped past Shadow Shrieker's mental defenses, therefore being able to read his mind.

_She was standing in a room. One unfamiliar to her. Looking around, she saw Shadow Shreiker being injected with the venom. Listening closely, she could hear Red Sapphire talking. _

"_This venom has only a slim chance of failing, and finding an antidote, the chances deplete even further," she stood, smiling to herself. "The only way I know of would to use one of your impure feathers, mixed with silver from your claws, combined with a chemical solution of Uranium-oxide and Lithium alloy, they should be able to create anti-venom. That's the only way I can think of off the top of my head. Of course…" she smiled devilishly. "They could try injecting you with a liquid solution of Berkelium…but that could possibly kill you, and we don't want that now do we?" Red baby-talked._

"_I doubt ANYONE will be able to save you now my dear…"_

_There was loud maniacal laughter and the memory began to get hazy as she slipped out of his mind._

"I know the solution," Miss Martian reported, and Robin broke out into a wide grin.

The next morning, KF had the two anti-venoms ready, leaving Berkelium for last, just in case they needed a back-up. The group was hoping that it wasn't going to be needed at all. Slowly approaching Shadow Shreiker, Aqua Lad raised the syringe, inserting it into the bird-teen's forearm, said teen hissing in response as the antidote coursed through his veins, making his heartbeat grow rapid.

The world was spinning around him, threatening to collapse on him at any given moment. His breathing hitched, as if the air around him was thick and made of Jell-O. He began to choke, the high amounts of Lithium alloy coming into contact with the Uranium-oxide, the two forming into a pseudo-white blood cell as it ran through his veins, destroying all traces of the anti-venom.

But there was one problem. Having the antidote run through his body made his overall temperature drop to a threatening 75 degrees Fahrenheit. His whole body began to shake, the ceiling feeling as if it was pressing all around him, causing him to choke even further. The world was crashing down on him and then…


	13. Nothing

Nothing.


End file.
